Nada ni nadie podrá apartarte de mí
by Hakendo Mitsuronairi
Summary: Kiki Jenkins se replanteó su relación con su amado Niko Bellic, le amaba, haría cosas por él con tal de tenerlo solo para ella, pobre serbio, nunca debió conocer a alguien como ella.
1. Viejos hábitos

**Nota del autor:**

 **He aquí nuevamente con otro fanfic "Niki" (El shipeo bizarro de NIko Bellic y KIki Jenkins), la pareja me parece muy adorable a pesar de las confesiones de asesinato por parte de Kiki.**

 **Quería también dar gracias a esos usuarios que han leído mis historias y han tomado de su valioso tiempo en poner un review o un favorito, me llena de emoción saber que hay gente ahí fuera leyendo mis trabajos, es algo que aprecio bastante.**

 **También hago esta historia para cierto usuario especial que comparte mi gusto por la pareja en la que se basa este fanfic.**

 **Los personajes usados aquí no son de mi autoridad, todos ellos forman parte de Rockstar, respectivamente a su saga de videojuegos Grand Theft Auto, hago uso de ellos por entretenimiento sin algún tipo de fin ilícito.**

Kiki se sentía feliz de tener a su lado a Niko Bellic, agradeció al destino el hecho de encontrar a alguien como él: Un hombre apuesto, de buen corazón, de sentimientos que dejaban en claro su humanidad. Soñaba todas las noches en esa despedida de solteros, la luna de miel en las orillas de una playa apreciando la pacífica vista de la luna contrastando con el agua negra, del aire fresco, de ambos jugando en la arena mientras ella cargaba a su hombre en un rol curioso.

Algunas veces contactaba con un psicólogo que residía en Los Santos, ella deseaba dejar de lado su inseguridad, el celo repentino que llevaba a la ruptura con sus parejas, no quería perder a Niko por una mala movida.

* * *

Pensaba todo el día en Bellic, a veces iba a sus pisos francos a robar ropa de su hombre y esconderla en sus dominios.

Kiki pensaba en lo bien que su novio se vería trajeado de negro y ella de blanco, la abogada compró un vestido a su medida y, se postraba ante un espejo grande en su habitación deleitando su vista con dichoso vestido de novia. Tenía incontables fotos guardadas de Niko, todas tomadas sin que el serbio se diera cuenta de ello, tenía grabaciones de sus conversaciones, incluso se exploraba a sí misma pensando en él.

Lo amaba, mataría por él, de hecho eso era lo que ella hacía.

Kiki vio algunas veces a Niko con mujeres que no le agradaban. Primero fue Carmen Ortíz: Una enfermera de Bohan que estaba saliendo con Bellic. En cuanto Jenkins supo de ello, lo último que la mujer morena vio en vida fue la cara de Kiki, luego de secuestrarla y bañarla en gasolina, haciéndola arder momentos después en la cajuela de un automóvil.

Le daba asco saber que ese cuerpo promiscuo tenía contacto con el de su amado hombre. Le daba rabia saber que no lo conoció a tiempo, de lo contrario él no se estaría revolcando con mujerzuelas. Se sentía usada, como si fuera un juguete, impediría que eso sucediera.

Una se había ido, pero entonces más aparecieron.

Rastreó las llamadas telefónicas de Niko, no encontró nada mas que basura: Tratos con alguna mafia rusa, entregas de droga como representante de un capo de droga jamaiquino, robos de vehículos para una empresa americana, encargos de asesinato y secuestro por parte de irlandeses y una gran cantidad de sorpresas.

Hubo una llamada en especial, la de una tal "Alex Chilton", una ricachona que fue arrestada por robar ropa de algunos locales. Esa mujer solicitaba tener relaciones con su amado. No lo podía soportar. Su obsesión era tal que grabó la voz de Bellic para crear una falsa llamada a Alex y tenderle una trampa.

Durante una cita con Niko le robó su celular cuando el serbio tuvo que hacer una parada para orinar dentro de un Cluckin' Bell, abrió la parte trasera del aparatito y tomó un pequeño chip, mismo que tenía la información del número de Bellic, tenía que actuar rápido ya que en cualquier momento su amor podría volver.

Después de la cita con Niko preparó su plan.

Durante la noche puso el chip de Niko dentro de su celular, tenía a su disposición una grabadora y el número telefónico de la contrincante. Llamó:

—Hola Alex, me pregunto si tú quieres ir conmigo en cita —Kiki rezaba del otro lado de la línea esperando que esa estúpida rubia cayera.

—O sea... ¿Niko? ¿Te encuentras bien? Te escuchas muy robótico, estos tragos ya me..., no importa, muero por enseñarte mi traje de colegiala esta noche, el que a ti te encanta. No estoy en casa, búscame en Cruce Estrella, cerca del club de comedia, estoy algo borracha. Aquí te espero —Alex dijo tras colgar.

Kiki Jenkins se cansó de secuestrar, salió de su apartamento en Little Italy, tomó un automóvil y decidida conducía a la ubicación de la otra. Manejaba entre las calles iluminadas por los locales de ropa, restaurantes y edificios. Supo ubicar perfectamente a Chilton, parada en una esquina chupando una paleta, vestida como una estudiante zorrita con una camisa blanca dejando descubierto su estómago, una falda roja con lineas verticales y horizontales negras, botas del mismo color.

Kiki no tuvo noción del tiempo, cuando se dio cuenta ya la había arrollado, logrando que su parabrisas se quebrara mientras escuchaba el sonido de algo muy pesado caer sobre el pavimento.

Con una mujercita menos, Kiki se dirigió a un callejón de Algonquin, bañó de gasolina el automóvil, arrojando un fósforo al líquido que ardía con el pasar de los segundos. La única luz que tranquilizó a Jenkins fue aquella, misma que eliminaba evidencias en su contra.

Niko se sentía muy mal tras enterarse de ambos asesinatos, buscaba respuestas de quién las mató y por qué. Bellic no podía hacer mucho, solo participar en el funeral de esas dos mujeres que tuvieron la desgracia de conocerlo. Los días se volvían grises, rara la ocasión no llovía pues, estaban en épocas de un marchito otoño.

Una noche Niko visitó a Kiki a su departamento, venía vestido de traje negro con corbata, no lucía muy bien.

—Hola Kiki —Bellic saludó sin ánimo.

—¡Hola Niko! ¿Qué te trae por aquí? ¿Necesitas algo? —Preguntó la hipócrita.

—Te aprecio mucho Kiki, en serio. Me temo que ya no podremos seguir juntos —El serbio comentó tomando de las manos a su novia.

—¿Pero por qué? ¿He hecho algo mal? ¿Qué sucede Niko? —Impactada preguntaba tartamuda.

—No estás para saberlo, dos amigas mías han muerto: Carmen Ortíz, una enfermera de Bohan y Alex Chilton, una joven adinerada. Siento que mis decisiones y la gente con la que me he juntado tuvieron algo que ver, no quiero perderte a ti también — El hombre maduro dijo abrazando a Jenkins.

—No Niko, yo estoy segura a tu lado. Nadie puede tocarnos, con mis contactos con los grandes políticos y jefes de esta ciudad podemos vivir juntos. Nunca conocí a esas mujeres pero, estoy segura que sólo eran hechos trágicos que, por sus vidas en cualquier momento debían suceder —En defensa de su amor explicó Kiki.

—¿Cómo? ¿Qué sabes de ellas? —Curioso preguntó Bellic cruzando sus brazos.

—Durante años se ha mantenido en vigilancia en el sector a esas mujeres con esos nombres. Carmen Ortíz se presumía que tenía contactos con un cartel de droga, aparte de que se deducía que era una ninfómana. Varias veces la policía la detuvo y... esa tal "Alex", fue detenida por el robo en sucursales de ropa y posible drogadicta que en cualquier momento explotaría, casi mata a Marcus, el dependiente de Perseus —Relató la mujer morena.

—Tal vez necesitamos tiempo Kiki, ¿Te enteraste de cómo murieron? Una calcinada y otra atropellada, no quiero que te suceda algo peor.

—No Niko, ¡Por favor! No me dejes, eres la mejor persona que he conocido, contigo quisiera pasar el resto de mi vida.

—Kiki... yo también te quiero mucho, eres una mujer adorable, muy humilde y lo más humano que he visto desde mi llegada. Quiero que te mantengas viva por favor, ya no saldremos seguido por precaución a que te suceda algo —Le abrazó el hombre en sus treintas.

—Entiendo Niko, prométeme que cuando vuelvas aquí nuevamente en traje sea para... Haré lo posible para tratar de encontrar al asesino de esas mujeres, será un caso duro pero, haremos lo necesario para resolverlo —Dijo Kiki dando un pequeño beso a su hombre.

—Sí Kiki, debo irme, avísame si has avanzado algo en el caso o si necesitas ayuda.

Y abandonó la puerta del lugar, dejando a Jenkins furiosa, el karma se encargó de devolverle su jugada. Quería desquitar su ira contra algo, pero se dio cuenta que no había mucho por hacer. Se dio cuenta que todo ese esfuerzo fue en vano, sólo esperaba que nadie se interpusiera entre ella y Niko.

Cierto día, Kiki se dio cuenta de la existencia de una nueva rival: Kate McReary, entrando en las conversaciones de Bellic pudo notar las intenciones de esa mujer, ahora tenía un nuevo motivo, nada ni nadie le impediría apartarse de su amado hombre serbio.


	2. Roto

Pensaba en cómo matarla, a Kiki le detenía el hecho de que Kate formara parte de la peligrosa Familia McReary, un quinteto de gente irlandesa que tenía un severo historial de crímenes, asesinatos y fraudes, tanto en Irlanda como en Liberty City.

Primero localizó su lugar de trabajo, no se podría perder fácilmente en la primera isla de la gran ciudad. Anotó en un pequeño cuaderno sus horarios, días hábiles y de descanso, así como de las personas con las que tenía contacto. Jefes, compañeros y clientes.

Pensó en secuestrarla, como hizo con Carmen Ortíz, pero notó que un hombre gigante siempre iba por ella, un señor de marrón cabello y vestimentas negras, a veces gente armada le esperaba en un vehículo poco agraciado.

No lograba tener un método seguro para asesinarla, sólo debía esperar a que las circunstancias le fueran favorables. Los días se hacían largos, cada vez menos veía a Niko, el trabajo era aburrido con cientos de personas pidiendo papeles, incontables formularios y peticiones a firmar con alcaldes y otros abogados.

Un día Niko llamó a Jenkins, le pidió una reunión en su hogar sobre el avance en los asesinatos de Chilton y Ortíz, Kiki feliz dijo que ayudaría en ello y lo vería en la noche en su departamento en Algonquin.

Al llegar al hogar de Niko, Kiki estaba equipada con dos maletas, una cuyo contenido era una pizarra blanca que necesitaba armarse y otra con fotos, recortes y flechas hechas con papel de colores.

—¡Hola Niko! —Ella saludó, abrazó a su hombre, apretaba con fuerza su cuerpo no queriendo apartarse de él.

—Hola Kiki, estoy feliz de que hayas llegado viva. ¿Gustas beber algo? —Preguntó Bellic, seguido de un beso en los labios de su pareja.

—Me gustaría un vaso de agua solamente, gracias —

—¿Y cómo has estado? ¿Algo nuevo por contar? —Bellic preguntó sentándose, abrió sus piernas y posó sus brazos sobre sus rodillas.

—Bien, he estado algo cansada, verte menos me afecta. Quiero pasar más tiempo contigo Niko —Dijo ella dando un gran respiro.

—Ya sabes que no pasará Kiki, no quiero perderte. Pero ¡Oye! siempre te tengo en mi pensamiento, no me olvidaría de ti —

—Comencemos —Inició, armando el pizarrón en frente de la pantalla de plasma en la sala.

—Carmen Ortíz, estaba en sus veintes, mujer afroamericana delgada.

Datos: Era una chica enfermera, trabajó en distintos hospitales de Liberty City. Gustaba mucho comprar ropa cara, visitar estéticas -Las mejores de la ciudad-, así mismo parecía llevar los lujos fuera de los típicos de una chica de So Bohan.

Informes y delitos: Se concretó que era una mujer ninfómana, una adicta a las drogas como crack o anfetaminas baratas, se le vio teniendo relaciones bisexuales con capos jamaiquinos.

Relaciones: Era íntima amiga de Elizabeta Torres, una madraza que tenía bien controlado todo Bohan con sus drogas y productos con "calidad", así mismo tenía un padre, mismo que fue arrestado en 2006 porque se descubrió que tenía una relación incestuosa con su padre.

Y alguien más que estuvo involucrado con ella: Tú, Niko Bellic. ¿Qué eras de Carmen? —

—... —No respondió, sólo bajó su cabeza.

—¿Su novio, verdad?

—Sí... Lo siento Kiki, debía decírtelo pero —

—No continúes, no me molesta en lo absoluto, no puedo echarte en cara discusiones de este tipo. Prosigo.

Autopsia: Su cuerpo fue encontrado en un severo estado, pues fue calcinada. Literalmente su cuerpo fue carbonizado —Ella sacó unas fotos a un lado de una foto del perfil de Carmen en LoveMet, en ellas estaba Ortíz en la autopsia —, según algunos datos indican que estaba viva al momento de ser bañada en gasolina, esto por sus pulmones que nos indicaban dicho signo.

Culpable: No se sabe su identidad, el sujeto dejó a Carmen en la cajuela de un automóvil que, fue incinerado, éste explotó con el cuerpo de Ortíz dentro. No se supo mucho de su vida, sólo que estuvo relacionada con carteles jamaiquinos o, estamos ante la presencia de un asesino en serie.

—Gracias Kiki, me... necesito respirar un poco, yo... Gracias... — Se paró, su rostro estaba muy rojo — Gracias Kiki, ten por seguro que yo mismo me encargaré de asesinar a ése bastardo... Prosigue con Alex por favor.

—De acuerdo.

Alex Chilton, mujer caucásica rubia, estaba viviendo la alegría de sus veintes. Tenía como gusto ir a comprar ropa en todas las sucursales de Liberty City, gustaba mucho de la heroína y drogas baratas.

Datos: Se mudó a Algonquin hace unos años, era una estudiante de universidad con el campo de la psicología pero, decidió por cuenta propia salirse. Su sueño era se actriz, escribir libros y producir películas, bares, restaurantes y clubes nocturnos frecuentaba, especialmente Massonette 9 y Hércules.

Informes y delitos: Ella fue arrestada múltiples ocasiones por robo, intento de homicidio y, severos historiales por posesión de sustancias prohibidas. No hubo mucho de ella que contar.

Relaciones: Además de tener un blog donde contaba a detalle sus experiencias sexuales y prácticamente todo lo que hacía. Tenía suscripciones a páginas de la High Elite, MyRoom, Blogsnobs era su principal fuente. Sus padres, sujetos adinerados que le dieron vida en los suburbios a esta mujer, amigos de la secundaria y por último... Tú, su novio.

Autopsia: Alex fue arrollada por un automóvil, en este caso el vehículo nunca fue encontrado. Chilton tenía un gran golpe en el estómago y una fractura en la cabeza, la caída fue lo que la mató, no el impacto del vehículo. Sucedió esto en la madrugada, según sus datos tú fuiste la última persona que ella llamó pues, se encontró un registro de llamadas entre las 2:37 y 3:40 am.

—¿Qué? ¿Cómo?

—Yo tampoco sé ese cómo, la única explicación lógica sería que los horarios del celular de Alex estaban incorrectos, eso o que alguien haya tomado su celular estando borracha, la autopsia también reveló que había mucho alcohol en su sistema. ¿Para qué le llamarías a esas horas si todos estamos dormidos?

—Puede ser...

—Culpable: Sigue siendo desconocido, pudo ser un conductor borracho que se dio a la fuga o un asesino en serie que, no quiere hacerte feliz. Vamos, mató a dos mujeres totalmente diferentes que, su único vínculo eras tú. ¿Quién crees que pudo haber sido?

—No sé Kiki, he tenido tantas enemistades. Ver este pizarrón con fotos de mujeres asesinadas, de direcciones de páginas me vuelve... loco. Gracias por tu ayuda, espero poder ayudarte en algo —

—No tienes por qué Niko.

—Por cierto, el hermano de una amiga está en problemas. Es Gerald McReary, quería ver si podías usar tus influencias y... reducirle la condena.

—¿Años?

—Treinta.

—¿Delitos?

—Secuestro, mafias, homicidio, robo.

—Puedo reducirla a veinte, con suerte quince, y si le echamos más "encanto", ocho.

—¿Tan fácil? —Asombrado exclamó Bellic, abriendo sus ojos.

—McReary, al escucharlo no puedo evitar pensar en el jefe, ese hombre tiene influencias por dónde no te imaginas. Dile a ese hombre que hablaré con él en la penitenciaría —Dijo contenta, abalanzándose sobre Niko. —¿Por qué no dejamos esto a un lado y... nos enfocamos en otras cosas, Niko?

—No lo creo Kiki, a lo mejor en otra ocasión —

—Bien, al menos... duerme conmigo. Anocheció y, no quiero volver a casa por hoy ¿Podrás?

—De acuerdo, vayamos a dormir juntos.

Kiki se sentía acorralada, debía hacer algo que no afectara su rumbo con ese hombre, ya tenía bien pensado su próximo movimiento.


	3. Cielo en el infierno

—Eres una perra, Carmen está enojada con lo que le hiciste —Ortíz dijo estando parada a un lado de Jenkins en una habitación oscura.

—Hay muchas razones para matar, pero por amor... es estúpido, ni en mis novelas o películas hubiera hecho eso —Chilton comentó tapando su rostro.

—¡No! ¡Tuvieron sus motivos para morir! ¡Ustedes se juntaron con quien no debían! ¡Yo las maté! —Kiki gritó a ambos entes cuyos rostros se volvían verdosos, podridos.

—Carmen nunca pensó que se iría así, déjame decirte algo, furcia, Niko se dará cuenta de tus crímenes y será él quien tome tu vida, ya lo dijo, matará a nuestro verdugo —La mujer afroamericana Ortíz sonriente amenazó.

—Sabemos que ya hiciste esto antes, y, que por desgracia tuviste que acabar con la vida de tu amado porque él supo de más y no querías ir a la cárcel, eres la encarnación de la ironía. Oh, he dejado un blog en Blogsnobs, deberías revisarlo antes de que Niko lo haga... —Acto seguido ambas mujeres fueron pudriéndose, despedían un terrible aroma, sus mandíbulas caían de sus caras, morían nuevamente.

—¡Púdranse en el infierno! ¡Ustedes están muertas! ¡Niko estará a salvo conmigo! —Gritaba al dúo, furiosa expulsaba dichas palabras maldiciendo a las fallecidas en esa zona donde el negro predominaba en el alrededor.

Kiki abrió los ojos asustada, miraba de derecha a izquierda tratando de recordar en dónde estaba: El departamento de lujo de Algonquin de Niko. Su amado estaba totalmente dormido, roncaba, seguramente estaba muy cansado tanto de sus diversos trabajos como la pérdida de seres queridos. No tenía camisa, esa cara tierna provocaba una sonrisa en Kiki, tomó ventaja y obtuvo una adorable fotografía del serbio en sus horas débiles.

Se levantó de la cama y se dirigió a las mochilas negras que llevaba, sacando una laptop gris de una de ellas. Le causó curiosidad lo comentado en ese sueño, visitó el foro de blogs Blogsnobs, haciendo un click en la sección de datos de Alex Chilton, la chica que atropelló.

Había una nueva actualización en su blog, de unas horas antes de ser asesinada:

 _ **27 de octubre del año 2008. 2:37 am.**_

 _ **¡Hola girls, transexuales y gente de género y sexo indefinido!**_

 _ **Bueno, Alexs Chilton es una chica nocturna, no hay mejor escenario para la niña de papi que una borrachera en el Cruce Estrella en la zona maaaaaaas lujosa de Liverty City. Contacté con my sexy europeo Niko, no sé si hablar del tamaño de su pene o específicamente de lo bien que me cae él y esa anaconda que trae entre las piernas, ¡Dios! estoy tan borracha que no ce que esctibo, de todos mosos ustedes savran que quiero decir, el autocorrrector corrige las palabras por mí a sí que no me importa**_

 _ **En fin, hablé con Niko, cuando esté sobria tal vez edit esta entrada -Salida JAJAJA- de blog para que sea más legible, chicos, no escrivan estando borrachos... eh...**_

 _ **Es raro, siento que algo muy malo pasará, llamé a mi europeo para pedirle protección, sí, fui coqueta con él pero, no me siento segura ahora mismo, no hay nadie aqí, esta solo, la gente se a ido, hace frio... algo no va bien, no es como las típicas veces que estoy borracha y salgo a la calle, algo definitivamente no está bien.**_

Kiki no mostraba emoción alguna, estaba indiferente ante las palabras de una chica borracha y estúpida, vio con detenimiento el blog y encontró un ícono de "precaución", un signo de interrogación adentro de un triángulo rojo. Jenkins dio un click encontrándose con otra parte de la entrada

 _ **Historial de ediciones:**_

 _ **Última edición de blog: 27 de octubre del año 2008. 3:00 am.**_

 _ **Contenido añadido:**_

 _ **Chicos, algo no va bien, este temor me ha quitado la borrachera, chicos... tengo miedo, Niko no ha llegado aún a pesar de que ya le he llamado hace media hora, él no suele ser así... Ahora que lo pienso, su voz fue diferente, escuché interferencia, como si fuera una radio, como si de una grabación se tratara, cometí el error de decir en dónde estoy.**_

 _ **Todos los locales están cerrados, no ha llegado ningún taxi, mi bolso de quedó en el bar, mi batería se está agotando, chicos... por favor, si leen esto me encuentro en el Cruce Estrella cercana a las oficinas de BAWSAQ, envíen a alguien a recogerme por favor, esta sensación no se quita, por primera vez...**_

 _ **Fin de la entrada.**_

—¿Qué lees, Kiki? —Niko preguntó a su novia, ella estaba a su lado mientras el se acababa de levantar.

—No es nada Niko, busqué información de casos similares o algo en qué basarme para dar otro pie más a la investigación... además, preparaba un informe para el Caso McReary —Respondió indagando aún en el blog.

—No sabes lo feliz que estoy de contar contigo, si algo te sucediera... no quiero perderte Kiki.

—Yo también Niko. Bueno, ¡A levantarse! Tengo casos en los que trabajar, te hablaré si el hermano de los McReary tuvo una pena menor —

Kiki y Bellic se dirigieron a la cocina, a tomar un café y algo de pan dulce: Rosquillas de chocolate.

Era un agradable día, una soleado con el cielo despejado, no había nubes. Kiki llegó a su hogar en Little Italy, Niko tuvo la gentileza de llevarla en su automóvil. Entrando a su departamento y, tras sentarse en su cama, preoaraba en su laptop un archivo al jefe de la prisión de Liberty City, en esta redactaba una cita que tendría ese mismo día con el señor McReary y, que era urgente que se le diera permiso a la abogada de entrar al sitio específicamente para dialogar con el recluso. Organizó además ciertos papeles con un juez y la fiscalía de LC.

No quería matar más, pensaba que se haría de peligrosos enemigos si Kate moría, especialmente de Niko que inmediatamente sospecharía de ella. Temía que sus planes no salieran a lo esperado, tenía como objetivo permanecer tranquila, Niko con tantos enemigos sería fácil echarle la culpa a alguno de esos grupos criminales.

Las horas transcurrían, llegó una adorable tarde con el cielo anaranjado, no había tanta gente, pocos eran los transeúntes que vagaban por las calles de Algonquin. Tomó un taxi y pidió ser llevada a la cárcel por una cita de carácter urgente. Pensaba en el camino lo que iba a decir y lo que una iba a hacer.

* * *

—Muy buenas tardes, oficial, luce muy bien. Soy Kiki Jenkins, abogada del señor Gerald McReary, espero y el jefe le haya comunicado de mi llegada con anterioridad —Habló la psicópata liberando una sonrisa.

—Efectivamente. Pase por aquí señorita Jenkins —

Ingresó al sitio, era muy deprimente, habían azulejos negros en el suelo, paredes agrietadas blancas y negras, algunos reos hablando con familiares a través de unas cabinas telefónicas, las luces en el techo, así como la densa aura del lugar eran negativas. Eso no debía de hacerla decaer.

Caminó hasta el patio, Gerald estaba solo, no había nadie que estuviera junto a él, era triste, se preguntaba a sí misma si así él era antes de ingresar a ese lugar donde no había un dios, donde no había un algo que les diera motivos para seguir adelante.

—Tenga cuidado, es de los peligrosos —El oficial advirtió, permaneció cercano a ambos por si algo malo sucedía.

—Señor McReary, buenas tardes, soy Kiki Jenkins, su abogada —Extendió su mano la mujer serena.

—No pedí un abogado, pierdes tu tiempo —El hombre gigante respondió ignorando el saludo.

A Kiki no le pareció en lo absoluto, golpeó con sus dos manos una mesa donde se encontraba el reo, acercó su rostro al del castaño y con una mirada vacía se dirigió.

—Escúchame bien, nadie en esta puta ciudad, NI UN abogado ni tu hermano Francis moverán un dedo si no cooperas. No me importa si no pediste un abogado y tampoco me importa si "pierdo" mi tiempo, necesito algo de ti y, con mis influencias podrás volver a tu exuberante vida de narcotraficante o lo que sea a que te dedicaras con anterioridad —Esos ojos dilatados junto con el susurro serio sorprendieron a McReary.

—Bien, te escucho —Contestó el sujeto enorme vestido de naranja.

—Sólo quiero que tu hermana Kate se aleje de mi hombre, Niko Bellic, YO lo encontré primero y él me PERTENECE, no quiero que nadie me lo quite. Te ayudaré en todo lo necesario para reducir lo más posible tu condena, con sólo mover los dedos o hacer una llamada... —La joven mujer habló sin parpadear.

—Vaya, esperaba que pidieras dinero o mover mis influencias para secuestrar o matar a alguien pero... ¿Amor? ¿Qué? Lo más importante ¿Cómo sabes de la existencia de mi familia?

—Sé de la existencia de tu familia, tus crímenes en Irlanda, tus crímenes en los Estados Unidos y podría seguir con la lista. ¿Crees que una simple abogada vendría a defender a alguien de tu envergadura sin conocer con quién está tratando? ¡Por favor! —Riéndose respondió Jenkins.

—Me intrigas mujer. Eres curiosa. Si volver a planear el robo de bancos y sucursales de varios tipos, organizar secuestros y contratos de asesinato tengo que convencer a mi hermana de que ese hombre ya está apartado... Dios, ¿Es una broma? ¿No quieres algo más importante? —Gerald preguntó a Kiki, ella dejó de sonreír y volvió con una mirada sin sentimiento alguno.

—Sí —

—Tú ya lo has dicho.

—Me alegro de escuchar eso, espero que seas fiel a tu palabra como yo seré fiel a mis acciones —Ella habló con seriedad.

—Lo seré, dame tu número y, recibirás una llamada de alguien especial cumpliendo tu enfermizo capricho mujer.

Kiki se retiró no sin antes volver a extender la mano, siendo ahora aceptada dicha acción.

Jenkins recibió una llamada de Niko, volvió a pedirle una nueva reunión pues había algo que no le concordaba respecto a Alex Chilton, la mujer que Kiki había matado.

 **Lo que comenzó como un One-Shot se convirtió en una historia con seguimiento. Cómo da cambios los proyectos de uno (?.**

 **Aprovecho este espacio para agradecerte Igfield, hace años no recibo un adorable review tuyo, y estoy feliz de leerte :3. En serio, agradezco las preguntas que hiciste, voy a contestar esas incógnitas que inclusive GTA lV ya ha comentado indirectamente.**

 **1.- ¿Kiki ya ha matado?**

 **Considero a juzgar por su diálogo del "Esqueleto en el armario" cuando tienes una avanzada relación con ella que sí, Kiki lleva cargando un pecado muy grave como un asesinato, puedo incluso jurar que se trató de la ex-pareja de un antiguo amante que Kiki tuvo en su pasado pues, después del comentario del esqueleto, ella comenta "Sí, una ex-novia que tengas oculta", no recuerdo bien pero al menos yo considero que sí, ella es una asesina cuyo primer crimen fue con la ex-pareja de un antiguo novio y, ocultó el cuerpo en el armario de alguien, podría ser del hombre que conoció en su pasado.**

 **2.- ¿Afecta en algo a Kiki el matar?**

 **De igual forma, está claro que ella no podría sentir algo, sería indiferente ya que incluso hizo una broma con la posible muerte de alguien, es más, si Kiki te ve saliendo con otra chica en el juego, Kiki gritará a la novia que es una "Puta" "Que Niko es suyo" "Que la va a MATAR".**

 **Kiki no es una santa, una mujer de rosa, la veo como una mujer que tiene una enfermiza perspectiva del amor y, no encuentra mejor manera que eliminando a sus rivales, tipo "Ayano Aishi" de "Yandere Simulator", una chica sin emociones que se siente viva cuando está con su amado.**

 **Creo que en sí todo lo que dice Kiki en su perfil en la página de citas no es nada más que una pantalla de humo -Hacer cosas de caridad y decir cosas donde revelaría "humanidad"- para ocultar su naturaleza letal.**

 **Ella debe de ser el tipo de persona qu siempre debe escuchar lo que quiere escuchar, sin contradicciones.**

 **Esta perra está lo-ca.**

 **3.- ¿Qué siente Kiki al estar con Niko?**

 **Debería de sentirse viva, amada, no nerviosa, pues ella adora cada aspecto de su amado serbio, alaga sus ojos -Implicando que siempre lo mira directamente ahí-, por lo que ella no se sentiría intimidada.**


	4. Por eso no mates a desconocidos

El mundo de Kiki se paralizó, pensaba qué cosa sabría Niko ahora sobre esa mujer rubia, quizás dio con la entrada de blog de Alex o... peor, un testigo que viera su crimen. Llamó a la empresa de taxis de Roman Bellic, esperando a alguien que fuera a recogerla hasta los departamentos lujosos de Algonquin.

Era de noche, pasó el resto del día intercambiando información con Gerald, le preguntó cosas referentes a Niko y los trabajos que hizo para él antes de que lo encarcelaran, llenó formularios y cartas de compromiso, explicando para empezar por qué tan interesada en ayudar a un terrible hombre.

Cuando el taxi llegó y Kiki subió a este dando indicaciones al chofer de su próxima ubicación, pensaba en el camino qué diría si Niko tenía una sospecha o si algo no iba bien conforme a su macabro plan. Habían tantas cosas de qué preocuparse, debía de mantenerse firme, sin nervio alguno que la delatara.

Al fin había llegado, llovía bastante y los relámpagos se hicieron presente en un verdoso cielo, como si fuese algún tipo de fuerte tormenta. Kiki bajó del taxi, pagó y dio pasos al edificio que tenía en frente.

—Hola Kiki —Saludó Niko con ánimo a la mujer que salía de un elevador.

—¡Hola Niko! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué has descubierto? —Preguntó Jenkins a Bellic sonriendo.

—Estuve investigando ambas muertes por mi propia cuenta, resulta que cuando fui a la comisaria encontré a un hombre que estaba retirando un reporte de robo de automóvil, un sedán blanco que fue robado —Comentó Bellic a la mujer morena. Ella se sorprendió.

—¿Y qué pasó después? ¿Hubo algo en especial?

—Aquí va lo interesante, el sujeto dijo que una "loca" mujer lo atacó cayendo la noche del 27 de octubre, día en que Alex fue asesinada, él comentó que pudo distinguir un aroma muy dulce de ella y el ruido de unos tacones. En fin, su auto fue encontrado en un callejón totalmente incinerado, alguien lo quemó y no vas a creer lo que pasó —Niko seguía hablando mientras se acercaba más a Kiki.

Su mirada era perdida, no había vida en esos marrones ojos, como una cáscara recién partida, rota, con nada en el interior, algo hueco. Kiki se incómodo, hubo un escalofrío que recorrió su espalda, Niko ni siquiera parpadeaba, estaba caminando hacia Jenkins quien se encontraba intranquila.

—¿Q-qué pasó? —Tartamudeó.

—Encontraron una abolladura en la parte delantera del vehículo, no un golpe de choque contra un poste sino de un cuerpo, creo que encontramos qué mató a Alex... —Bellic abrazó a Kiki por su resultado.

—Vaya Niko... es increíble... ¿Cómo se llamó el sujeto? ¿Adónde han llevado los restos del vehículo? —Kiki preguntó contenta.

—Se llamaba... Henrique Bardas, alcancé a escuchar toda esa historia, no le importó mucho mi presencia. ¡Sabemos que fue un ella quien mató a Alex y posiblemente a Carmen! —

—Ya veo, yo también estoy feliz de que estemos cerca de este monstruo... He hablado con Gerald McReary, pronto volverá con su familia y saldrá de la cárcel —Kiki comentó tratando de eludir cambiando de tema, trataría de encontrar información de ese tal Henrique a como diera lugar.

—¡Gracias Kiki! Esas son buenas noticias, ¡Ya sería mucho que nuestro único testigo muriera, lo arrestaran o desapareciera! ¿No crees? —Niko dijo soltando una carcajada.

—No dudes que pasará...

—¿Qué? ¿Qué has dicho?

—No dudes que no pasará, es la única pista que tenemos.

El celular de Kiki comenzó a sonar, era un número desconocido, quizás esa era la llamada especial que tendría que esperar, al parecer McReary había cumplido con su promesa, faltaba que Kiki diera de su parte en esa promesa.

Ella contestó, sonriendo y con la incógnita en su mente por no saber quién era.

—¿Diga? —Jenkins preguntó mirando a Niko a los ojos.

—¿Kiki? ¿Es el número de Kiki Jenkins? —Pidió respuesta la voz suave.

—Sí, ¿Qué desea?

—Soy Kate McReary, visitaste a mi hermano Gerald en la cárcel hoy en la tarde. Me comentó que serías capaz de reducir considerablemente su condena y, como favor pediste que me alejara de Niko. No sé quién seas ni tampoco cómo encontraste información de mi familia o para empezar: Saber mis sentimientos hacia él, creo que no sé si sentirme aliviada por tu ayuda o temerosa —Dijo ella en voz baja, mostraba duda en su expresión.

—No hay de qué preocuparse, Kate, es mi trabajo conocer a fondo a mis clientes, saber quiénes son sus familias, fechas, datos e incluso crímenes y, como tu hermano es un conocido de mi novio, no vi mejor oportunidad para hacerle ver mis habilidades que ayudarlo. Sí, ése es lo único que pido, nada de dinero, drogas o algún crimen —Seria contestó, su voz se volvió gruesa, miraba al suelo sin parpadear.

—Lo entiendo, como mujer sería muy bajo tratar de alejar a una pareja, Dios no me lo perdonaría y mi madre y hermanos tampoco. ¿Podrías por favor dejar de investigarnos? hay cosas que no quiero que otras personas sepan, cosas MUY personales —Pidió la chica pelirroja estando enfrente de una chimenea en una casa humilde.

—Ya tengo todo lo que necesito Kate, tú y yo no tenemos de qué preocuparnos, me aseguraré de que la próxima vez que abras tu puerta sea para ver a tu hermano. Sin más me despido —Colgó dejando a McReary con la palabra en la boca.

La morena colgó y guardó el móvil en su bolso de mano.

—¿Qué quería Kate, Kiki? —Preguntó Bellic preparando café caliente.

—Estaba asustada porque supe cosas de la familia McReary, me agradeció la ayuda que estoy brindando y se sorprendió de que yo no pudiera algo material o económico —Contestó ella, sentándose en una silla para entrelazar sus manos en una mesa negra.

—¿Qué pediste?

—A ti, mientras buscaba ciertos datos... encontré que cierto hombre atractivo, de piel blanca como la nieve, un sujeto castaño y de apariencia extranjera y exótico acento iba a buscarla cuando terminaba su jornada laboral... —Comentó haciendo énfasis en su pregunta.

—Eh... sí, iba a buscarla para salir con ella, es una amiga Kiki, nada más.

—No quiero perderte Niko, tengo miedo a que desarrolles sentimientos por otras mujeres, no quiero saber que te fallé y ya no luzco como la chica que conociste en esa página web —Se abrazaba a sí misma, su rostro se volvió rojizo, lloraba.

—Tranquila Kiki, no pensaba nada más con Kate, somos amigos. Si te parece mejor, te diré lo mucho que te amo, eres lo que buscaba cuando llegué —Habló él, acariciando las mejillas de su novia con sus gruesas manos.

—Niko... ¿Algún día tendré el gusto de ser Kiki Bellic? Quiero saber si es posible —Preguntó acercando más su rostro con el del serbio.

—Si no muero en el camino, sí, seremos una buena familia —

Ella pensaba en lo cerca que estaba Niko de saber quién fue el homicida, debía deshacerse de ese tal "Henrique", pero no podía obtener archivos del sujeto ya que, se vería bastante sospechosa tratando de ayudar a un hombre como Gerald McReary e "inesperadamente" tenía el deseo de investigar a un hombre y enlazarlo a un crimen, estúpido.

—Vi algo muy raro también respecto a Alex, Kiki —Comentó Niko dejando de abrazar a Kiki.

—¿Eh?

—Visité Blogsnobs... su último blog me dejó pensando mucho, ella antes de morir afirmó que me había llamado y, que mi voz "era robótica, como la de una grabación". Me siento culpable, si tan sólo hubiera estado más pendiente quizás pude ir a Cruce Estrella a salvarla —Triste comentó Bellic. —Admito que no me atraía mucho pero, aún así no merecía esto.

—Oh Niko, no tienes la culpa por ese hecho trágico...

—Sí Kiki. Por cierto, mi chip fue robado, por eso te he llamado desde el celular de Roman o un teléfono de la empresa de taxis. Esto me hace pensar que... no puede ser, alguien robó ese chip y, como ése tenía el número que le di a Alex por eso ella atendió la llamada pensando que fui yo y, alguien grabó mi voz, ¡Así fue como Alex dijo que había interferencia, una grabación! ¡Sólo tenemos que encontrar la ubicación de dónde se hizo esa llamada fatal y daremos con el asesino!

Kiki abrió los ojos sorprendida, no tenía palabras que expulsar de su boca, estaba atónita.

—Wow, genial Niko, es sorprendente —

—Hablaré con una persona que sabe sobre esto, ahora vuelvo Kiki —

Niko tomó el elevador apresurado, iba a buscar a su ex-novia Michelle, pudo traicionarle pero, conociendo su trabajo fácilmente podía dar con la ubicación de cualquier persona, además de que sería pieza clave para dar con un peligroso asesino serial.

 **Nota del autor:**

 **Oh, gracias Cinderfreak, aprecio mucho tu review, estoy feliz, contento de saber que has tomado de tu tiempo en leer el trabajo de éste y, has puesto un review 3. Espero poder terminar pronto este fanfic, pues tengo otros proyectos en mente. Seguro al anochecer tendré la parte final así que, a estarse atento (?.**


	5. Jinx

Quería detenerlo, Kiki estaba asustada, si bien la lógica de Niko poseía algunos huecos, una de las señales del celular serían en Little Italy, sabía de dichos procedimientos, ya veía en su mente el mapa de LC con un punto rojo en la zona baja de Algonquin.

Había fallado, pensaba en todas las cosas que no pudo hacer, nunca tendría una historia feliz, las voces en su cabeza de Carmen y Alex tenían razón, Niko descubriría sus crímenes y, posiblemente la mataría.

Volvió a su hogar sin ánimos, ya no sentía nada. No importaba qué tan fuerte estuviera lloviendo, ni de los relámpagos, la gente corriendo con un maletín o bolso en sus cabezas esperanzadas a llegar pronto a casa, todo le daba igual. Dio hondos respiros, no era una buena mujer, poco valía sus logros, las buenas acciones que hizo, ¿Por qué iría a ser feliz si no tenía un incentivo? ¿Por qué hacer ayudar a otras personas si nadie podía sacarla de esa miseria?

Seguro si daban con su crimen, también la relacionarían con el asesinato de una joven encontrada en un armario o de un antiguo amante en otra ciudad.

* * *

—¿Estás segura? ¿De aquí proviene la llamada de esa noche? —Preguntó Niko a una joven chica, de estatura pequeña, una mujer castaña se negro vestir.

—No hay duda, el registro específicamente dice Little Italy en esta sección, en los edificios donde vive Kiki Jenkins —Karen respondió dando una mano en el hombro a Niko.

—No puede ser, no, no lo creo... ¿Kiki? ¿Kiki mató a Alex y posiblemente a Carmen también? ¡Pero si ella me ha ayudado con esta investigación! —Bellic en defensa de Jenkins sentenció, le era pesado el ambiente en esa oficina de blancas luces en el techo y paredes deterioradas. Miraba al suelo tratando de analizar bien su situación.

—¿Has notado algún comportamiento extraño en ella, Niko? Hay que tener nervios de acero para hacerte pasar por un inocente y, todavía AYUDAR a alguien en descubrir su asesinato —Michelle comentó bebiendo algo de café.

—¡Maldición! ¿Pero por qué? ¿Qué cosa Carmen y Alex le hicieron a Kiki? —Bellic frustrado golpeó con ambas manos la mesa que sostenía la computadora con el mapa.

—¿Recuerdas algo que ella haya dicho? ¿Algo muy muy específico?

—Mencionó mucho que "Era un asesino que no quería verme feliz"... ¿Podrían mandar unidades a la casa de Kiki? —

—Claro, no todos los días atrapo asesinos seriales, a lo mucho narcotraficantes, violadores o agentes de algún tipo de gobierno extranjero —

* * *

—¿Y quién eres? —Preguntó él con una botella de cerveza en la mano.

—Kiki Jenkins, abogada de Gerald McReary, me gustaría hablar con ustedes acerca de los avances de su caso. Niko me recomendó venir a hablarlo con ustedes —

—Bien... ¿Qué estás haciendo? ¡Suelta eso!

* * *

Niko tomó su celular y llamó a Kate, quería preguntarle las cosas que Kiki le dijo a Gerald, además de asuntos que llegaron a platicar mientras él no estaba presente. El celular de McReary sonaba y sonaba, nadie contestaba. En un último intento Niko llamó y fue respondido.

—¿Kate? ¿Estás ahí? —Preocupado preguntó Niko, no era normal que le respondieran tan tarde.

—Niko, ¡Por favor! Ven rápido... una loca mujer disparó a mi madre, está haciendo destrozos por todo... ¡No! ¡Déjalo por favor! ¡No le dispares, no! —Gritó Kate con todas sus fuerzas, la línea se cortó.

Niko dejó caer su celular, escuchaba un pitido en su cabeza. No decía nada, no hacía nada.

—Envía unidades a esta dirección Karen, rápido antes de que más gente muera —

—¿Niko? ¿Por qué...? —Él ya se había ido dejando a Michelle con la palabra en la boca.

Apresurado salió de las oficinas de un viejo jefe y subió a su automóvil, manejó lo más rápido que pudo atravesando Bohan y parte de Broker, odiaba cuando había tráfico o la gente se le cruzaba, su corazón latía rápido, debía llegar deprisa, tenía un malestar muy grande, el escenario de llovizna era perfecto para tal tragedia.

Llegó a la casa de los McReary, la puerta estaba cerrada, se armó con una pistola y abrió lentamente la puerta de metal, encontrando un verdadero desastre en el inmueble, vio a una anciana tirada en el suelo, Bellic tocó su cuello pero ya era tarde, no había pulso: Hizo una cruz en el pecho de la mujer con las manos, persignándose.

Mientras más se adentraba a la casa veía rastros de sangre, botellas de alcohol rotas, subió unas escaleras y encontró a Packie escupiendo sangre, tenía una herida de bala en el pecho, tomó al irlandés y lo llevó a su automóvil, no quería hacerlo hablar, era más peligroso permanecer dentro que afuera. Él lloraba, decía que no fue tan hombre para proteger a su madre y a Kate, el llanto de ese sujeto llenaba de rabia a Niko.

Ingresó con más valentía, subió las escaleras y ahí estaban ellas, Kate se encontraba tomada por atrás por Kiki, la abogada le apuntaba a la cabeza a la pelirroja, ambas lloraba, una por miedo a perecer, de horror por lo acontecido y otra por odio a sí misma al no cumplir con sus caprichos.

—¡Lo hice todo por ti, Niko! —Gritó jalando de los cabellos a Kate —¡Éstas perras tuvieron el error de meterse contigo! ¡Eres mío!

—Kiki, tranquilízate, déjame llevarte a mi hogar y resolvamos esto juntos, no quiero más muertes y creo que tú tampoco. Déjala que se vaya, ella no significa nada para mí como lo es contigo —Mentía el serbio, no dejaba de ver a los ojos a Jenkins, cualquier cosa que dijera podía definir el destino de ambos.

—¡No dices la verdad! ¿Cómo podrás amarme después de lo que hice? ¡Tú dijiste que matarías al verdugo de esas putas! —Exclamó golpeando con el cañón de la pistola a Kate.

Niko quiso avanzar pero Kiki le apuntó.

—¡Me prometiste que estaríamos juntos para siempre! ¿Dónde quedó tu amor por mí? No te acerques más... —Cayó nuevamente en llanto aumentando su gemir.

—Y cumpliré mi promesa —Se acercaba más sonriendo el serbio —Toma mi mano Kiki, ¿No quieres que yo vista de negro y tú de blanco? ¡Nuestra boda!

Kate movía con lentitud su mano a su estómago, queriendo sacar un objeto afilado.

—¿Vendrías conmigo? ¿Podrías venir conmigo, Kiki Bellic? —Se acercaba con lentitud, ella perdía fuerzas.

—No habría más felicidad para mí que la tuya Niko, gracias —La abogada apuntó a la cabeza, Niko trató de abalanzarse hacia ella pero no pudo. La pared se manchó de sangre y un cuerpo cayó al suelo.

—Carmen siempre pensó que terminaría así —Ortiz burlándose comentó, mirando a la víctima.

—Dijimos que no duraría para siempre, nunca debimos conocernos, ahora no estaríamos muertos pero ¿Qué se le puede hacer?, alguien tan cobarde, tan estúpido, vámonos, nuestro trabajo está hecho —Alex dijo con indiferencia, Carmen y Alex abandonaron la habitación y bajaron las escaleras.

—¡Niko! ¡Gracias a Dios apareciste!... ¡Mi madre! ¡Mató a mi madre y a mi hermano! —Kate lloró de forma desgarradora en el pecho de Bellic.

—No llores, Packie está vivo... Ella ahora mismo debe estar cuidándote a ti y a tus hermanos a dondequiera que esté, no la conocí bien pero aseguro que lo que tu madre hubiera querido es que siguieras adelante aún si ella ya no estaba con nosotros —Habló Niko consolando a Kate, miraba con pena el cuerpo de Kiki, al final fue bueno que ella fuese su propio verdugo. Por amor, por eso ella mató, por esa increíble conexión, de cómo se sentía atrapada en esa fantasía.

Bajaron y subieron al automóvil yendo al hospital más rápido, la policía llegó solo para ver a dos personas muertas adentro.

Pasó el tiempo, los cuerpos de Ortiz y Chilton salieron de la sala del forense y fueron enterrados con dignidad en el mismo panteón donde Derrick McReary fue llevado. El padre de Carmen agradeció a Niko por su preocupación y el haber pagado todo el gasto funerario y, los padres de Alex también estaban presentes totalmente rotos, despidiéndose de su querida hija mientras veían cómo la tierra se tragaba los ataúdes.

Si tan sólo ellos hubieran sabido que ya ellas ya descansaban realmente en paz, alejadas de un mundo lleno de peligro.

Con Kiki fue igual, a pesar de sus actos era un humano.

* * *

—Interesante, detecto inseguridad en tus acciones, miedo a ser abandonada. Kiki, te pido que hables de tus sentimientos antes de que tus actos hagan algo primero —El psicólogo aconsejó por teléfono.

—Oh muchas gracias. Tengo miedo a hacer algo que no quiero, digo y hago cosas que no me favorecen, no quiero que esto se haga realidad —Jenkins respondió, estaba acostada en su cama, no había mucho por hacer, tenía aburrimiento.

—Piensa qué es lo que quieres y las consecuencias de tus acciones, NO QUIERO que tu nombre aparezca en las secciones rojas del periódico. Tómate un café caliente, distrae tu mente con una extensa lectura, algo productivo —

—Gracias doctor, adiós —

Acabó de colgar y alguien la esperaba del otro lado de la puerta.

Se paró de su cama con flojera, abrió y se sorprendió ante cierto individuo.

—¡Niko! ¿Cómo estás? ¿Qué haces aquí? —Preguntó Kiki a su novio.

—Estaba de paso y quería visitarte, ¿Me permitirías hincarme ante ti y extender esta cajita negra? —Hablaba mientras ponía una rodilla en el suelo, ensuciando un poco su pantalón negro, poniendo un pie cubierto por un zapato negro de vestir como base.

—Niko...Niko, ¡Niko! ¡Sí, acepto! ¡Niko! ¡No sé qué decir! Esto es tan sorprendente —Ella agradeció abriendo la caja y colocándose el anillo.

—Te aceptaré como eres Kiki, trabajaremos juntos en nuestros problemas. ¿Enviaste el escrito al psicólogo?

—Acabo de recibir respuesta de ello, dijo que fue interesante. Agradezco a tus amigas Alex y Carmen por haberme dado "inspiración". ¡Invítalas a la boda! Y también a ése chico que me ayudó a escribir esto —Kiki contenta dijo, siendo cargada por Niko.

—Primero comprémosle a la novia un vestido, quiero que te veas más hermosa de lo que eres Kiki —

Ambos salieron del departamento, Kiki Bellic fue la mujer más feliz de LC cuando su sueño se cumplió.


End file.
